


Better than Expected

by ExpoMetal



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF
Genre: Felix is done, Jack's a little oblivious, M/M, Mark's a little shit, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, There's a little plot it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpoMetal/pseuds/ExpoMetal
Summary: Jack was afraid that his and Mark's friendship was failing, turns out it was quite the opposite.





	

Jack fidgeted into the back of his chair, no matter how hard he tried he just could not sit still. 'Today's going to be a great day!' He'd persuaded himself, 'What could go wrong during a charity livestream?'

A lot, apparently.

Felix had already asked him earlier if he was okay, clearly catching onto Jack's odd behaviour, it wasn't like him to be so uncomfortable. Why should he be? Jack's surrounded by his friends so there's no reason for him to be awkward, he'd shrugged it off as nerves.

They were currently setting the place up, well Felix was, the Swede had 'polietly' forced Jack to collect himself before they started. Jack really couldn't be more happier, if not for a certain red-head giving him the side-eyes now and again.

Mark happened to be the reason Jack was so jittery, ever since he arrived, there was a slight tension between them; he didn't want to say anything but he really did feel as if their friendship had slipped a little, it honestly saddened him to an extent.

Jack furrowed his brow at the thought and placed his elbow on the arm of the chair, gently rubbing his hand over his forehead and closing his eyes, the last thing he needed was a headache.

"Are you okay?"

There it finally was.

Jack looked up at Mark who was slightly leaning over him, "Fine, jus' a headache is all." He lied, he was pretty sure Mark knew that too considering how stressed Jack was looking these days.

Mark merely nodded then turned around and begun to walk away, only to turn back and find himself facing Jack again, "Uh, can I talk with you for a sec?"

Jack looked up at him and stood up, "Sure." Although in his mind he was taking a mental note of, 'Oh god, he's going to decide to break off our friendship, isn't he?' Even though it was very out of character for Mark to do such a thing, Jack had always had this constant stream of anxiety decide to work up when things like this happened.

"Felix! I need to talk with Jack for a bit, do you mind?"

Felix scoffed at them, "Leaving me to do all the hard work? No, don't worry about it, you go off and have your own fun." There was a hint of playfulness in his voice, Mark rolled his eyes at him, probably wondering why he agreed to this in the first place.

Mark brought Jack into one of the side rooms, it was more like a giant storage room of sorts, some props were starting to gather dust as they hadn't been used for a while but luckily it was mostly clean. It was a little eerie, even with all the lights on; Jack followed Mark over to a table what they'd used earlier for planning what they were going to do for the livestream.

"How are you Jack, really?" Mark sat on top of the table whilst Jack sat next to him.

"Honestly? I don't know." Jack chuckled, he'd almost had a panic attack just by thinking about the livestream, "Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy to be here, it's just that-"

"I'm here?" Mark cuts him off, perhaps he was also aware about how far their friendship has come off also, it wouldn't have surprised Jack after all.

"No! No, Jesus Mark, why've you gotta be such a drama queen?" They both smiled, "Let's be real for a second though, you've felt tension between us too?"

He watched Mark for a second who was making a half-hearted attempt to laugh off the awkward atmosphere, "Well, I wouldn't say it was 'bad' tension per se..." Mark stared off into the distance, as if he couldn't stand to look at Jack right now, "I think it's quite the opposite, from my end anyway."

This made Jack perk up a bit, it wasn't hopeless after all! They could fix this up! Everything was going to be just fine if they just spoke a little-

"Actually, I found myself falling in love with you."

It was like time itself had just stopped, Jack suddenly felt as if someone had grabbed a hold of his throat and started squeezing, a warming sensation filled his stomach with butterflies; this was definitely a different scenario from how he had intended it to be, Mark, his former idol, his long-term friend had just confessed his love to him, how the heck was he supposed to react to that? Act natural, Jackaboy.

"Mark, you know I actually thought you'd brought me back here to cut off our friendship, this is definitely an improvement." For the first time in months, Jack had a genuine smile plastered over his face, alongside a slight tint to his cheeks, he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, especially with the face Mark was pulling.

Mark had his mouth gaping open, "Cut off our friendship!? Jack seriously, what's wrong with you? I think Anti might actually be inside your mind." There really wasn't anything else that made Mark more happier than Jack's laugh, he was like a kid that'd just been giving a shit load of money to spend in a sweet store.

Jack slowed his laughing down when he realised Mark had scooted a bit closer to him, which reminded him, the tension between them like Mark had said before wasn't bad at all, they were just panicking over the fact they were in love with each other and were too stupid to see it, well Jack was.

Jack felt Mark's lips gently ghost against his cheek, confused, he slowly looked up only to have had smacked their lips together; Mark had moved his hand to Jack's thigh and it was causing Jack to feel a rollercoaster of emotions, even more so when Mark decided to kitten lick his bottom lip.

In a hurry to do something, Jack grabbed onto Mark's shoulders and pulled away from the kiss, "A little forewarning please." Mark smirked and begun to lick across Jack's neck, unknown to him, Jack was awfully sensitive there and gasped as the American softly bit down into it and licked over the bite.

Jack suddenly felt like his whole body was on fire, a wave of arousal tugged across his stomach as Mark assaulted his neck, "S-stop please." Almost immediately, his partner did so and looked at the Irishman with concern, "Too much?"

Jack shook his head, it was stupid how he was already panting a little just by Mark attacking his neck, "Too little." It was now Jack's turn to smirk, he let go of Mark and stood up to lean his chest against the table, he shook his hips slightly and laughed just to tease Mark.

Jack really did only mean to be a tease, he made a noise similar to a squeak when he was suddenly grabbed by the hips and his ass was being rubbed up against something hard; he licked his dry lips and turned his head a little just to look at Mark who's eyes in return were clouded with lust.

"Mark, I don't really think we should- _oh_." Jack was once again cut off as he felt Mark rub his clothed erection up against him, he didn't think he was mentally or physically prepared to face him as he heard the clink of a belt being unbuckled and a zipper being undone. Jack felt Mark's hands run up his sides and dip into his own pants, the amount of heat that was currently radiating from Jack's face was amazing as Mark shoved them off, especially since he wasn't wearing underwear. He was in a bit of a rush this morning, okay?

"Tsk tsk, Jack."

"Shut up.."

Out of curiosity, Jack turned a little more to see what Mark was 'packing' since he always brags on about it, "I don't see why you're always so confid- holy shit." There was no way in hell that thing was going inside him, not a chance, it didn't help that Mark was looking smugly down at him, "Sorry, would you like to finish that sentence?"

Jack swallowed hard, if it was possible for him to be any more red then he definitely was, "That- I-" He couldn't think, his eyes were glued onto Mark's fully erect cock, which was not only lengthy but also thick, Jack felt his own cock throb the longer he stared.

Mark hummed, grabbing the bottle of lube from the table and spreading onto his fingers, when did he put that down? Jack turned back and gripped onto the table as if his life depended upon it, that thing was going split him apart! This is how he goes, rest in piece Sean 'Jack' McLoughlin, who died from Mark's cock.

Jack jumped a little when he felt cold fingers press against his hole, he wasn't exactly a virgin as he'd experimented on his own but to be fucked by the real thing?

"Deep breathes, relax." It was funny because all of a sudden Mark's voice sounded so good, his jaw clenched when the first finger slipped inside him, Mark slowly pumped it into him with a grin on his face, "You've done this before, haven't you? So naughty."

Jack whimpered as the finger just brushed against that spot, he jolted when another was thrusted into him, he could barely stand the pleasure of two fingers let alone that monster of a cock Mark had, he was pretty sure it was going to break him.

Mark pulled them out as soon as he felt Jack was prepared enough, lubing himself up quickly he lined himself up against him, "Are you ready?" Jack's legs felt like jelly as he felt the tip nuge against his hole, "As r-ready as I'll ever be.."

Mark felt overwhelmed with pleasure as he sank the first few inches of his cock inside Jack; it was too hot, too tight, he even had to stop for a second in case he came right there and then, " _Fuck_ , Jack." Jack was already a mess as pre was dripping off his own cock.

By the time Mark was at the hilt, Jack's legs were like jelly, he hadn't felt so full in his life and he was pretty sure his stomach was bulging slightly. Mark's thrusts were slow at first but they quickly became erratic, he was slamming into Jack harder and faster.

Jack's mouth hung open at this point, saliva dripped onto the table and he was already so close to cumming, "Fuck- I can't- it's too big- _ah_!" He cried out as his orgasm came down upon him hard, not only against the table but cum had also dripped onto the floor.

Mark was still slamming inside of Jack, they were both panting as hard as each other and Jack could already feel his oversensitive cock threatening to release again, "Shit- it's too much- ngh!" He lurched forward and came again, moaning loudly.

Mark bit his lip as Jack squeezed around him more than the first time he had came, he wasn't far off cumming himself as he watched Jack fall apart, "Want me to fill you up, huh?" Jack's voice was fucked at this point from the sheer amount of yelling and moaning he'd done, "Please.."

Mark pumped into him three more times before he came inside Jack, and boy, did he cum, Jack could feel it as it dripped out of his ass even though Mark hadn't pulled out yet. They both stayed there for a second, panting, Mark pulled out and lightly patted Jack's ass, "That was good, real good.."

Jack went to stand up and groaned, he had a slight limp and glared as Mark was getting dressed, smirking at him, "Here." Mark gave him a couple of tissues from his pocket, Jack took them and stared, "You really were planning on this, weren't you?" He would have hit him if not for the fact he was drained.

"I was feeling optimistic." Mark shrugged and once fully clothed, came over to Jack and kissed his forehead, "Aren't you glad to have a boyfriend like me?"

'Boyfriend.' The word ran through Jack's mind for a second as he cleaned and clothed himself, as well as the table then threw the tissues away in the bin that was there. Mark wasn't planning on this being a friends with benefits ordeal, Jack was actually thankful for it.

Jack came over to Mark and gave him a hug, "I was so fucking worried about today, you asshole." Mark laughed and hugged him back, "It's because you're a big goof." They remained like that, holding each other and listening to both their heartbeats.

Jack suddenly seized up, "Oh shit- livestream!" They both let go of each other and went back into the room to see Felix sitting down on a chair, glaring at them, "What kind of 'talk' takes an hour and a half!? What were you doing?"

Mark and Jack both looked at each other then shrugged, "Guess we got carried away, sorry." Felix rolled his eyes at them and smiled, "Well, you're here now."

The livestream went perfectly too, at the end of the day, the three of them all sat around and relaxed for a bit, clearly impressed with how much they'd raised for charity.

Felix didn't notice when Mark entwined his fingers with Jack's.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction, feedback will always be appreciated, thank you!


End file.
